Mouse Trap
by animallvr682
Summary: Eraser Head gets hit by a quirk and Present Mic takes care of him while it wears off. EraserMic. Yaoi. Lemon Warning!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN BNHA!

It's been a while since I posted anything. So here's my first BNHA fic. Beware the fluff and smut!

This story was inspired by a live stream by tiktok cosplay artist Notyourwaifu1313.

Chapter 1

Hizashi Yamada was bent over, hands on his knees, laughing hysterically.

"When this wears off, I swear I'm going to strangle you."

Hizashi fell onto his ass and roared. "Oh my God. Your voice." He wrapped his arms around his middle and rolled back and forth on the floor.

Nezu chuckled. When Shouta Aizawa turned to glare at him he cleared his throat softly and tossed the man's clothes on the couch. "Yes. Well. Seems a child with an unstable quirk bumped into Aizawa at the market. The effects should wear off in a day or two. Needless to say, you can have the next few days off work. Try to get some rest." Nezu hurried out the door.

Hizashi crawled to the table that Nezu had set his husband on and set his chin on it. "You're so cute, Shouta!"

"Shut it. This isn't funny." Shouta struggled for a minute to climb up onto a tissue box. He made a very unmanly yip when a finger tucked under his ass and pushed him up. "Don't touch me, damn it."

"Aww, Sho. You've got a little tail!" Hizashi reached to touch it and Shouta fell backwards into the hole in the top of the tissue box.

"Damn it! Get me out of here!" Shouta struggled to get out of the hole. Hizashi carefully tucked a finger under him and got him back out. "Don't touch the tail."

Hizashi sighed and tucked his hands under his chin. "Tell me what happened."

"Nezu just told you. I was at the store buying dinner and a little girl bumped into me. Next thing I know I'm dodging feet." He sat on the edge of the box and crossed his arms, trying to get comfortable in the toga he had fashioned from a piece of his undershirt Nezu had cut him.

"And now you're six inches tall. With little mousey ears and tail. And a tiny widdy squeaky voice." He started to laugh again. He couldn't help it. It was hilarious.

"You're going to regret laughing at me when this wears off."

"Yeh, yeh. I heard you. You're gonna strangle me." Hizashi sat up and stretched until his back popped. He flopped backwards. "I'm so tired. I need a nap."

"You need to be at the station in a couple hours." Shouta pulled a tissue out of the box and wrapped it around himself like a blanket.

"Three hours. I can nap for a while." Hizashi pulled off his glasses and set them on the table. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his husband. "Do you need anything?"

"A loving and supportive husband." Shouta balled up another tissue to use as a pillow.

"Aww, Sho. I love you. But you have to admit that this is funny. You're six inches tall. You're a little Shouta-mouse!"

"Still bigger than your dick."

"That was low, babe." Hizashi slumped.

Shouta sighed. "Just take your nap. You have to work tonight. And I love you, too, asshole."

Hizashi smiled and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shouta sat inside of the tissue box and fumed. If anger could burn, the box would be on fire. And hopefully his bastard of a husband with it.

When Hizashi's phone had chirped to wake him up from his nap, he had changed his clothes, shoveled down a bowl of cereal, and was about to walk out the door when he had turned and looked down at Shouta. "Shit. I can't leave you here alone like this."

"Get me some food and I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here and sleep." Shouta cursed loudly when Hizashi reached down and picked up the tissue box. "Put me down, asshole!"

"No. I'm gonna take you with me. I can't leave you here alone like this. What if you need something to eat or drink? What if you need to piss? What if you fall off the table?"

"Put me on the floor, bring me a banana, a shot glass of water, and something to piss in then."

"I'm taking you with me." Hizashi pulled his keys out of his pocket and locked the door to their apartment behind him.

"Hizashi! Put me down, damn it." Shouta lost his balance when the box tipped slightly and slid into the hole again. "Damn it. I'm going to tie you up and leave you there for a week after this."

Hizashi hummed happily. "Don't make sexy promises you won't keep."

"Fuck off. Put me down."

Hizashi started down the stairs. "Right here? I know you love the cats that hang around the building, but I think they would eat you."

"Inside, you blonde idiot." Shouta finally got his feet under him and popped his head out of the hole. Hizashi had the box tucked under his arm. "I hate you."

"Well, I love you. And I'm not leaving my tiny mouse husband alone all night. You can sit on the chair next to me and sleep. But I can't leave you alone, Sho." Hizashi climbed into his car and set the tissue box on the passenger seat.

Shouta slumped. He couldn't argue when his husband's voice got that sad, desperate tone. "Damn it, 'Zashi. The stations too loud."

"Stuff tissue in your ears." He reached out and felt a tight knot in his middle relax when Shouta leaned his head against his finger. "I love you, Shouta."

"Yeh, yeh. I love you, too. Just try to keep it down tonight. I don't want my ears bleeding." He slipped back down into the box and tried to find a way to make a bed out of the tissues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hizashi was careful as he lifted the tissue box again. He had put his jacket over it after the third time Shouta had shouted at him to lower his volume. It seemed to have worked. Shouta was fast asleep in a pile of tissues. He managed to keep the box steady as he walked to the car. The drive home was quiet. He had turned the radio off. It felt strange to drive without music. And as he got closer to home a wariness settled over him. He was exhausted. He wouldn't let it show, but he was really worried about Shouta.

It was true that it had been funny at first, seeing him so tiny and sweet looking. But as he sat doing his radio show the realization hit him that being so small, his husband was completely vulnerable to any number of things. If he fell off the top of the tissue box he could get hurt. What would happen if he fell off a table? Or if, God forbid, a bug got in the apartment and found him. Or if he got stepped on?

Hizashi's hands were shaking when he pulled up to their building.

"What's wrong?"

Hizashi jumped. He turned his head to see Shouta watching him. "What?"

"What's wrong? You parked five minutes ago." Shouta yawned and scratched his chin.

"How do I protect you?" He hated when his voice cracked.

"Take a deep breath, 'Zashi. Let's go inside. It's getting cold in here."

Hizashi lifted the box again and carried it into their bedroom. He set it on the table beside the bed. "You're so small."

"Not so funny now, huh?" Hizashi shook his head and Shouta sighed deeply. "The effects of the quirk will wear off in a day or so. I'll be fine, baby."

Hizashi's lips twitched. Shouta didn't usually use terms of endearment. He liked it when his husband called him sweet names. "What if a bug finds you?"

"I'll scream."

Hizashi winced. "You always kill the bugs."

"Baby, I'll be fine. Could you help me out of the box?" Shouta accepted the boost from his husband and moved to sit on the edge of the box.

"Could I touch your ears?"

Shouta frowned. "I guess. Just be gentle."

Hizashi gently traced a fingertip around the shell of Shouta's little pink mouse ear. "So soft."

"They feel weird."

"They look really sweet though." Hizashi sat up and smiled. "I'm gonna take a picture."

"Please don't."

"You can't stop me!" Pulling his phone from his pocket, Hizashi took several photos from different angles. Then he started a video. "Tell me you love me."

"You better not be recording me."

"Say it. Please."

"Yes. I love you." He glared up at the phone. "Satisfied?"

"Say 'Plus Ultra!'" Hizashi did a fist pump.

"How about I say no sex for a month?"

"You're no fun." Hizashi put his phone away. He stood and started to pull his clothes off.

Shouta stiffened when Hizashi let his pants fall to the floor. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Hizashi looked down at himself and his face flamed. "I lost a bet with Midnight."

Shouta growled in annoyance. (Which sounded completely adorable in his little mouse voice.) "You better not have dropped your pants for her."

Hizashi's face grew hotter. "Not completely."

Shouta sighed. "What was the bet about?"

"That I couldn't go through a day of classes without saying 'Plus Ultra.'"

"You're an idiot."

"Hmm." Hizashi ran a hand down his body. "Is it bad that I kinda like it?" He put a thumb under one of the straps of the garter belt and pulled it enough to snap it against his thigh.

"Don't do that. Don't make me horny when I can't touch you." Shouta's eyes followed Hizashi's hands. He was playing with the top of one of the thigh high black stockings with one hand and a nipple with the other. "'Zashi. Stop."

"Why? I never get the chance to tease you." He turned around to show his husband that the lacey panties he was wearing was a thong. Shouta groaned and he looked over his shoulder. "Like the view?"

"You're an asshole." Shouta turn and climbed back into the box. The last thing he wanted to do was watch his husband being sexy when he couldn't get his hands on him.

Hizashi peeked into the box. "You're no fun, Sho."

"I'll be plenty of fun when I'm back to normal."

"I want you to watch me. You're so impatient lately." Hizashi flopped onto the bed and pouted.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep now. I'm horny."

"So go take a shower or something."

Hizashi made a frustrated sound, grabbed the tissue box, and turned it upside down over a pillow. Shouta squeaked as he fell out of the box. "You're the one being an asshole, Shouta. I never get to do this stuff anymore. You always say you're too tired so we just fuck and go to sleep. I want to be sexy for you. I want to be seduced, damn it."

Shouta slumped when Hizashi's voice hitched. "Baby, I can't do this now."

"Why don't you enjoy our sex life anymore?"

"Baby, if I didn't enjoy having sex with you I wouldn't do it at all. I am too tired a large amount of the time. Training these kids is exhausting. I come home and I want to just hold you and sleep. You have no idea how completely bone weary I am. I don't have it in me to romance you every night."

"I'm not asking for some grand romantic gesture. You don't even have to do anything. Just let me be sexy for you." Hizashi laid down and put his head on the pillow next to Shouta. "I like it when you watch me."

Shouta sighed. "Can you wait until I'm not six inches tall so I can touch you?"

"Can I wear this?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but you look seriously fucking sexy."

Hizashi grinned. "Midnight gave me a corset too but it pinches so I couldn't wear it all day."

"Do you still have those heels from that Halloween party a few years ago?"

Hizashi nodded. "In the closet somewhere. I can go find them."

"Not right now. I think seeing you wearing that and in heels would make my head explode right now. Just change out of that and take a shower. We can play when this wears off."

"Will you tie me up?"

Shouta bit the inside of his cheek to try to calm the throbbing in his pants. "I'll do whatever you want. Just stop talking. I want to sleep so I can get past this quicker." Hizashi slid out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Shouta pressed a hand to his groin, trying to ease the pressure. "Why does this shit happen to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shouta woke with a start. The room was dark except for some weak moonlight around the edges of the curtain. What had woken him? He pulled the blankets back over his head and rolled to wrap an arm around Hizashi. And pulled a warm body against him. He opened his eyes again. His husbands golden hair filled his vision. He was back to normal size. Maybe that was what had woken him.

Taking a deep breath of Hizashi's familiar, comforting scent, Shota ran his hand down the man's body. Hizashi moaned softly and rolled back against him. Their lips met in a lazy kiss.

Hizashi pulled back sharply. "You're normal again."

"Yes." Shouta captured his lips again. Hizashi rolled to face him and warm hands ran down his back. He let out a yip when fingers caressed the base of his spine.

Hizashi chuckled. "You still have a tail." He wrapped a hand around the thick rope jutting from his husbands back and the man hissed loudly. "Is it sensitive?"

"Yes. Stop touching it." Shouta rolled them until he was on top, his hips settled between Hizashi's legs. He pulled the man's arms above his head and pinned them to his pillow. "No touching."

Hizashi groaned. "I want to touch you." He wrapped his legs around Shouta's hips and rubbed their groins together. The friction made him shudder. "Touch me." Shouta's lips moved down his body, licking and nipping at this skin, until he reached his groin. "Please."

"So impatient. I thought you wanted to be seduced." Shouta dragged his tongue over Hizashi's stiff flesh.

"Oh, God. Suck me. Please, Sho." Hizashi cried out when moist heat wrapped around him. Shouta very rarely did this. But he was so fucking talented with his mouth.

Shouta watched Hizashi's face. He was always so animated and his face was a mask of pleasure. Shouta reached over and pulled open the nightstand to fish out a bottle of lube. When he flipped it open, Hizashi automatically spread his leg wider.

A loud moan rolled out of Hizashi when a finger was pushed into him. He rocked his hips, needing friction. "More."

Shouta pulled his mouth off of Hizashi's cock and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. The body under him trembled with need. When he had three fingers moving easily inside of his husband, he licked his way back up his body and kissed him roughly. Hizashi's hands traveled down his back and fingers dug into his ass. "So impatient."

"I need you in me, Sho. Now." Hizashi rolled them again and straddled Shouta's hips. He reached between his legs and held Shouta up so he could ease down onto him. When his ass settled against Shouta's hips, he rolled his own, making his husband groan. He looked down at Shouta and suppressed a laugh. "You still have the ears, too."

Shouta winced. "Ignore it." He slapped Hizashi's ass. "Move."

Hizashi obeyed. He rolled his hips, causing the most delicious friction. When Shouta's fingers dug into his hips, he lifted himself and went back down, starting a slow rhythm. "So good."

Shouta loved this position. He loved watching the way his husband moved. His slender body rolled and swayed. His hips rocked and bounced as he started to move faster. When his volume started to reach its peak, he wrapped his hand around Hizashi's bobbing cock and stroked him. "Cum for me."

Hizashi shouted, his voice weak as Shouta used his quirk on him. "Oh, fuck. Cumming."

Shouta grabbed a handful of Hizashi's hair and yanked him down into a passionate kiss. He thrust his hips up into his husband until the heat coiled in his groin burst. When the orgasm passed, he cupped Hizashi's face and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love your cock."

Shouta snorted a laugh. "Just that part of me, huh?"

"Well, the ears are sickeningly adorable." Hizashi ran a finger along the shell of one of the pink mouse ears sticking out of Shouta's coal black hair.

"That tickles."

Hizashi sighed and wiggled to spread out on top of his husband. "You don't usually quiet me when I cum."

"The ears are sensitive. And you're heavy." Even though he complained, he was happy to just lay and run his hands all over Hizashi's body. "You're really warm."

"Do you want me to get off?" Hizashi nuzzled his face into Shouta's neck. He smelled all man just at the moment and he loved it.

"In a bit. Let me hold you."

Hizashi felt himself relax for the first time since he had seen his husband in his previous state. "I didn't like you being like that. I didn't even really find it that funny. It scared me."

"I know, baby. You get mouthy when you're scared." Shouta winced when Hizashi pinched his ear. "Gentle. Those are really sensitive."

"How long do you think they'll last?"

"Nezu said a few days at most. I don't care much about the ears and tail. I was just pissed at being six inches tall. Everything is so damn big from that height." He rolled onto his side and they moved around a bit to get settled. "I'm tired."

"Sleep. Nezu gave us a couple days off work. I plan to spend many, many hours in this bed."

"What if we get hungry?"

"I'll order something delivered."

"As long as you don't answer the door naked."

"Will you spank me if I do?"

Shouta sighed. "I'll spank you if you don't."

Hizashi hummed happily. "Maybe this quirk accident was a good thing. It's been a while since we got to spend a day doing nothing but having sex."

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?"

"You can sleep while I rest."

"You're gonna kill me, 'Zashi."

"But you'll die a happy little mouse."


End file.
